mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kiriluser/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Aren't Treason Beavers non-mailable? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Yah, but I was thinking that if someone had an Electric Dam Module, then... yeah. Kiriluser, didn't you see the message I left you in the Trade Market? 03:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) You owe me 6 clicks as to our agreement on the Trade Market. Could you post there when have do? Thanks. 00:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) What did you want for the spoiler? 04:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Normally I'd ask for 10 clicks for each pearl, 5 for each spear fragment...But give me 20 clicks on the Electro-Dam Module and notify me, and it's a deal. Dogbrickz 21:31, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Tires I have 79 Tires. What do you want for them? I can give you clicks. How many do you want per tire? And on what? MY NAME IS QAZ 16:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I would like 2 clicks per tire on my Dino Bone Sticker Module, my Dino Bone Gallery Module, or The Dinosaur Excavation Module. I would prefer it on the Dino Bone STicker Module. I gave you 10 clicks on your Dino Bone Sticker Module. Awaiting 5 tires. MY NAME IS QAZ 17:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) There. 5 tires! A pleasure doing business with you. MY NAME IS QAZ 17:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Unless, you need any more, I need the Gems, so I'm going to have to block you. Hope you understand. I understand. Everyone else is doing the same thing that's in your rank... :P XD MY NAME IS QAZ 18:03, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Electric Dam Module Could you please click on my brother's Electric Dam Module? It still needs 10 clicks. He can offer: 2 Engines, 60 Tires, 3 Heroic Stories, 1 Space Probe, 11 Potted Plants, 35 Strawberries, 2 Dino Fangs, 1 Nitro, 1 Better Bee, 15 Loose Sparks, 1 apple pie, 1 Muffler, or 1 Shocks. He is in Desprate need of blue bricks!!! Done. 20 clicks. I need tires, so tell me how many tires you will send, and I'll set up a trade module on my page asking for those tires on my page. That way we can avoid the whole sorry-i-need-to-block-you-because-im-in-rank-5 fiasco. How's that? MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 03:50, 27 February 2009 (UTC) O.K. 40 Tires. Set up the Trade Module!~!! The mod is online. Click away! :D MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 03:54, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Done! Usernav Hi, I see you're using the template there. It apparently wasn't working because of the username "QazNav window" you put in there. (QazNav window isn't a user, right?) I updated the template with custom title and changed it so that the template looks the same, but the links are now working. Hopefully you're okay with this... [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 18:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) You bet. Here's a tire. :D MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 18:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Help Could You click my Race Track Modules? I only need 7 Victory Ribbons and I'm at Rank 4. I'll send you tires if you need them. 04:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I gave you a click on both of them. Send over however many tires you feel like sending over. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 06:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) 3 Tires for 2 Victory Ribbons. Only need three now. 07:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Set up your Race Track Rank Three Modlue! I have clicks now! 20:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Can you take a picture of my avatar and upload it? I'll give you all of my clicks for the next 2 days!!User:Hawk1777 That doesn't sound too bad. What was your MLN username again? I'm too lazy to look at your page. :P [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 02:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) My username is Hawk1777. Can you also notify me when you have taken the picture and uploaded it? Thanks!!User:Hawk1777 Thanks, I owe you 104 clicks!! User:Hawk1777 There, I gave you 104 clicks. It's nice working with you! User:Hawk1777 You bet. Adios, amigo! :D [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 17:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!! I befriended you again!! Don't worry, it happens to everybody. Have a nice day!! User:Hawk1777 Space Fuel Cell I could use about 10 clicks on my Dino Excavation Module. I will set up a trade module in a little bit. There. 10 clicks. Tell me when the Trade Module is set up. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 03:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I could use some additional Space Fuel Cells. I've got a lot of solar power cells ready to be traded for some space fuel cells. User:Hawk1777 If you give me 12 clicks on one of my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Modules, I'll give you a Space Fuel Cell. I don't need solar power cells that badly, but you might want to keep a few just in case. Also, speaking of Space Fuel Cells, I'm auctioning off a Stolen Data Crystal here. There's only been one bid, and the auction doesn't end for quite some time. Feel free to bid on that. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 17:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nice!! I gave you over 35 clicks on your space fuel plant gallery modules. User:Hawk1777 In that case, I owe you 3 Space Fuel Cells. I'll send 'em over ASAP. MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 18:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) When I have more clicks, I'll give them to you for more Space Fuel Cells. I'll notify you when I gave you the clicks. Thanks!! User:Hawk1777 Oh no, thank you. XD MY NAME IS QAZ Talk 02:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I just gave you 31 more clicks on the modules you've requested. User:Hawk1777 So, refresh my memory, what do I owe you? (Sorry, my mind is sorta dulling down from school, etc...) 02:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Me again!! You don't owe me anything, you gave me 10 strawberries. User:Hawk1777 See? My memory really is killing me... :P lol 03:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Victory Ribbons How many more Victory Ribbons do you need? 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thirty-two. If you know of anyone with a Race Track or Stunt Track Module, (preferably Rank 2,) tell me about it. By the way, what's it like being Rank 4? Fun? [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 01:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'll put a Race Track on my page. The hard part of Rank 4 is that at the beginning, it's hard to get Purple/Green Bricks until you get some Dino Scales. 03:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Could I have clicks on me Prehistoric Ferns and May Popper Modules for clicks on your page? I really need the bricks. 23:40, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. How many clicks do you want to trade? [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 00:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'll settle for 25. 00:21, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I want my clicks on the LEGO Club Magazine Module, Rank 1. The one that makes Red Lego Bricks. Where should I put yours? [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 00:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Any will do. 00:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 25 clicks on the May Pop Purple Popper Module, coming right up! [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 00:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey man, If you need ribbons, click my Stunt Track Module. I set it up so you could get to Rank 4. Keep clicking it till you have the ribbons you need. 00:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Also, I gave you 36 Clicks. Could you send me 3 Space Fuel Cells? I really need them! 00:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!! 03:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) UR WELCOME! UR WELCOME! UR WELCOME! [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 03:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Strawberries Hi there! Could I please purchase 5 strawberries? I've sent out the friend request to you. Just name the module you want clicking! 22:20, 10 March 2009 (UTC) There. I want the clicks on my Dinosaur Pet Module, please. Thank you for purchasing at the Qazshop, and have a nice day. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Due to the fast service, I have awarded you with another 2 clicks on top of the 5 :) Thanks. I have 130 more, if you want those. XD [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Err... Actually, I misread. I need 10 for the strawberry jam, not 5... So, I'll order another 11 strawberries (5more+2pots). Haha :) Sure. I'll set up a trade module to avoid the whole i-need-to-block-you-because-of-gem-reasons thingy. It'll be up in less than a minute. [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 22:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Heh, You just got an apple as well as my 12 clicks, you scam artist ! =P 22:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Hi, it's me again. You can decrease the formatting clutter your sig leaves behind on each page by: #Make a sig page e.g. User:Kiriluser/sig #Insert your sig code into the page (Cut from ) #Save (Obviously) #Under , change your code in the Signature box to: and remember to keep the box checked. Then you can have a nice, clean sig template like mine :) 23:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Crystal Yes, I still have the 85 tires. Hopefully I win!! :) User:Hawk1777 Chances are, you will. No one else has put anything up for quite some time. Good luck! :D 05:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Clicks Can I make a deal with you? I'll give you 50 clicks on your DEM, for 50 Clicks on my DEM. What do you think? Sounds good to me. When do you want to do it? 16:31, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, Whenever, Just when you have the clicks. I've got them now. Let's do it. 23:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, did mine. Okay, did mine. 23:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. By the wa, how many Dino Scales can I get for a Gypsum? I need five for the Setgosaurus. I don't know how much Gypsum is worth, but here are five Dino scales, will that work? If not, just keep the Gypsum, and give me 10 clicks or something like that. 14:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Here is your Gypsum. Thank you and have a nice day. I just gave you 8 clicks on your Dino Bone Sticker Module and 8 on your DEM. Can I get two Dino Scales, please? Bstern 21:34, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sure... Today I'm out of time for that, but tomorrow I'll try. Sorry for the delay. No problem. BTW, did you intentionally reject my friend request? I can friend you again if you need me to. Bstern 17:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No. When I rejected it, I didn't know about the deal we were making. Sorry for the inconvenience. :P Thank you for the trade! See you when I'm at 5th! Bstern 20:36, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, about that, I haven't been on in a while. I am the [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killerbreadbug72']] (Talk, Shop, ) 03:10, 5 April 2009 (UTC) That's alright. Here's your crystal. Block me if you want, or keep me on, I don't care. Block-Click Can We do a Block-Click Deal? I need Sapphires and Rubies for the Masterpiece. 22:58, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'll re-add you to my list, (kicked you off because I'm Rank 5, which is really a pain but it's neccesary.) and set up the mods. We need to do it quick, though, 'cause I'm sort of on a tight deadline at the moment... Okay, sent you a Request. 23:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I clicked. 23:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Strawberries Hey, I'd like to buy 14 strawberries from you, if that's possible.--ThemePark 19:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Leave me a message when you've got your module up, and I'll click away.--ThemePark 19:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Heh, I completely forgot to give you my username. It's TheOriginalThemePark.--ThemePark 19:40, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Friendship accepted. And I'll make sure to play on the Concert module a while.--ThemePark 21:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problem.--ThemePark 21:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Got the strawberries, thanks. Let me know when your module is up, and I'll pay the clicks right away.--ThemePark 22:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do you think I could buy 3 more strawberries? I don't use my clicks for anything yet, so I'll happily give you a full day's worth of clicks, 28 in total, for the total of 17 strawberries. Then I think that should be enough strawberries, as far as I can see from the wiki.--ThemePark 22:33, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, could I buy those 3 strawberries and a couple of clicks on my Battle Bee module for my 28 clicks on your module? I'm trying to get the Drone Bee blueprint for Rank 2.--ThemePark 22:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, 20 is fine. I figure I only need 17, 10 for the Strawberry Jam blueprint, 6 to make 2 jars, one of them which goes to Bee Keeper Bill, and then 1 strawberry to have in my inventory. So as long as I have 17 or more, I'm happy. And I'll give you my 28 clicks for today, that's fine with me. :)--ThemePark 22:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all the help! I got the Drone Bee, AND more strawberries than I could possibly ever use (I was expecting a total of 20, including the 14 from before, so I was happily surprised). And no problem with the friendship, I understand perfectly. Tell you what. I don't know when the clicks are reloaded, but if you keep that module up for about 1.5 days more, I'll throw in another day of clicks (I just spent 27 clicks on your module, had to use one myself for the Strawberry Jam blueprint), since I can see you need 100 to get the license, so that should put you well on your way.--ThemePark 22:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I got an Arcade Token from Cheatcode and played Concert II once. I hope that got you something. Also I didn't want to wait until my click bar was filled all the way up, so I just used the 21 clicks I had now on your plumbing module. I hope that helps.--ThemePark 19:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) My Clicks Okay, I clicked. I gave a few to the Golem, but most to the Plumber's Module. If you have Clicks or Sapphires let me know. I don't need much to finish Rank 4. 01:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm out of Sapphires and clicks at the moment, but I'll have some tomorrow. BFF Module I think I'll take you up on that offer. However there's no rush regarding that, it can wait until you've gone past Rank 5.--ThemePark 14:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) IRC? wood you like to go on the IRC?we have a special present for you 21:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Hey... Check my MLN page. 22:52, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Congrats! To celebrate this momentous occasion, I award you 5 clicks on each of your Pet Golems! :D Thanks. I sent you a Diamond for your troubles. 13:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Jungle Adventure Sticker Module Do you have the Jungle Adventure Sticker Module and could put it up, or do you know anyone who has it? I'm in dire need of it for getting an Ancient Scroll. I have lots of clicks and Thorax to use on it. --ThemePark 14:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. But I'm a bit confused. Do you mean 10 clicks on that module, or a module of your choice? Because if it's on that module, then I might also get it the first time, or not at all after 10 clicks. And now I've learned that everything comes with a price on MLN. :P --ThemePark 15:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Got ya. To be honest, I like to earn the things I need for the different parts of MLN, so I was hoping you would have one of those modules instead. Otherwise, thanks, but I'll decline your offer. --ThemePark 17:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Some time tomorrow, whenever you want. I check this and MLN regularly. --ThemePark 23:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, in that case you don't need to put the module up, I just needed to know someone who had it up. --ThemePark 06:48, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Clicks I gave you 40 clicks on a Water Bug and a Golem. Could I get 40 Clicks on my Framer's Apprentice Module? 02:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'm out at the moment, but I'll pay up ASAP. Thanks. sorry for the Inconveince. 23:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Rrgh! I forgot about this agreement and spent my clicks! When I do click, I'll include a few extra. Sorry for the wait... :( It's alright 17:44, 18 April 2009 (UTC) fine fine ill change it Thanks. I'm a new customer, and this place looks pretty great. I'm trying to give you a friend request, but every time I type in your username at mln, they don't say it exists! Could you tell me your mln username? I'll send you 8 rough diamonds afterwards!!! OOPS!!! By the way I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm the new customer, who'll send you 8 rough diamonds.My username's htfguy. 8:49 April 22